


Slip Away

by tellmealovestory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmealovestory/pseuds/tellmealovestory
Summary: During a New Years Eve party Bucky pulls you away for some alone time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 82





	Slip Away

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I wanted to write something for the new year and this happened. Listen it's been years since I've written any kind of smut so I am very rusty and this is my first piece in a longggg time and it's not very good, but it is what it is.

“I need to borrow her,” came Bucky’s smooth voice, his hand grasped yours as he tugged you away from Natasha and the conversation you had been having. He didn’t give you a chance to reply, a chance to ask him what the hell he’s doing as he lead you down a narrow hallway. The last thing you heard was Natasha yelling at the two of you to have fun.

“What the hell was th-,” you started, your words cut off as Bucky pulls you into an empty office room. He pressed your back flush against the closed door, his lips capturing yours in a bruising kiss that has you moaning against him despite being annoyed at his behavior. His hands grip your hips, pulling you closer and you can feel him pressing against you. Breaking the kiss you struggle to steady your breathing. 

“I was in the middle of a conversation Bucky! You can’t just pull me away like that.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, though he doesn’t sound sorry at all. A thought that’s confirmed as his lips press soft kisses along your jaw. He can tell you’re annoyed at him, not that he entirely blames you. It wasn’t his finest moment pulling you away like that, but he couldn’t help himself.

Seeing you in that dress, dancing with Natasha, laughing with Sam, your eyes sparkling, your hair done up so pretty, your lips painted that perfect shade of red that always drives him crazy.

The way he saw it it was either take you right there where everybody could see or steal you away for some private time.

“Let me make it up to you.” He can hear your breathing start to get heavy as his lips work their way across your jaw, can feel your body begin to relax when he lets his hand slip underneath your dress. His fingertips inching slowly up the inside of your thigh giving you plenty of time to push him away if this isn’t what you want.

"Yeah, not good enough,” you huffed out in annoyance, proud of yourself for being able to get those few words out. You can’t deny that his touch is intoxicating, that it feels good, _really_ good and though you want nothing more than to continue on like this you can’t, not yet.

To his credit he pauses his ministrations, his lips pulling back from your jaw as he glances down at you. Yup, you’re still pissed at him. "I really _am_ sorry, doll. But you in that dress. I couldn’t help myself,” he murmured, his voice dropping lower. “’Sides don’t think I didn’t notice the way you couldn’t take your eyes off of me either.”

“That’s... that is completely different! _I_ didn’t drag you away from Steve while _you_ were in the middle of a conversation,” you sputtered.

Okay, yeah, maybe you _had_ been staring at him a lot tonight, but how could you not when he looked so handsome in that suit? You can hear him chuckling and you want to smack him, but you can feel his fingers inching up higher and your breath gets caught in your throat and as you lean your head back against the door silently begging him to continue you both know that you’re a goner.

"Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

“Depends. Are you going to make it up to me?” you teased, your words coming out breathier than you had intended and you don’t miss the way Bucky’s grip tightens on your waist, the way his hands brush over your soaking core or the way he drops his head into the crook of your neck, the sound of him groaning vibrating against your skin.

“Jesus, doll, you’re not wearing underwear?” He choked out and despite him being so close to touching you you can’t help the giggle that spills from your red lips at his reaction. “Are you tryin’ to kill me?”

“Maybe,” you teased, your hips wiggling against his fingers trying to get him to move.

Taking the hint he slips his middle finger into your wet folds, the sounds of both your moans filling the office room as his lips search yours out. Tangling your hands in his hair you tug on his dark locks as he adds another finger, his thumb brushing slowly over your clit. Deepening the kiss Bucky slides his tongue into your mouth, his fingers continuing to move in and out of you in a pace that you consider far too slow.

The first one to break the kiss your breathing is heavy and ragged as you tilt your head to the side, your eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of his fingers working you so well. “Bucky,” you moaned, your back arching, your chest pressing up against his in a bid to be closer to him, to feel more.

Bucky swallows, watching as your back arches, listening to his name tumble from your perfect, plump lips. No matter how many times he coaxes those beautiful sounds from you it’s something he never tires of, something he doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of.

“Yeah? That feel good?” he murmured, his lips moving to your exposed neck. Starting with open mouthed kisses he groans at the feeling of your walls clenching around his fingers and it spurs him on. His once sweet kisses turn to his teeth grazing over your skin and when that causes your back to arch again, another round of moans and whimpers to spill from your lips he roughly sucks on your neck. He knows that he’s marking you, but he can’t help it, not when your squirming underneath him, your hips moving against his fingers, your nails raking through his hair.

“Fuck.”

“S-so good, Bucky.” You’re amazed you can even get the words out. Between him sucking on your neck and the feeling of his fingers moving faster, curling inside of you you know that you’re not going to last much longer, but you’re okay with that. This is already so intense and all you can think about is how had you known this was where the night was going to end up you would have been the one to drag him away.

“No idea how good you feel around my fingers, doll, can’t wait to get inside of you,” he groaned, a third finger slipping easily into your soaking folds as he kisses his way back up your neck, his teeth nipping at your earlobe.

Whining you untangle your hands from his hair as you reposition your hands on his shoulders. You’re not going to last much longer, not with him talking like that, but the words won’t come out as you feel his fingers curl against that one particular spot inside of you that drives you crazy.

“Right there,” you gasped, your voice too loud, but you don’t care, not right now, not when you can feel that familiar tightening in your stomach signaling that you’re close.

“Shh, don’t wanna get caught, do we, Y/N?” he teased, hissing when he feels your nails digging in. 

“Bucky... _please._ I’m so...so close don’t tease me,” you begged, your teeth tugging on your lower lip in an attempt to quiet yourself down. You _don’t_ want to get caught, but you don’t know how he expects you to be quiet when he continues to curl his fingers over that one spot.

“Come on, cum for me, doll, let yourself go, _I’ve got you,_ ” he whispered before pressing his lips over yours in a bruising kiss meant to swallow your moans.

And that’s all it takes. Those words, the promise of Bucky catching you as you fall. Your orgasm is intense as it rips through your body, wave after wave crashing over you and you swear if he didn’t have such a tight hold on you you would have fallen to the floor by now. You can feel your knees start to shake, but he only holds you closer, his lips moving over yours more sweetly now as he helps you ride out your orgasm.

His fingers continue to work you over before the intensity is too much and you swat his hands away. It takes you a couple more minutes before you feel coherent enough to open your eyes and when you do you think you could cum again as he breaks the kiss, bringing his fingers up to his lips which are dripping with your juices, he slips them into his mouth sucking his fingers clean. 

“ _Oh_ ,” you moaned, the only word coming to mind as you watch him with wide eyes. It’s the hottest thing you’ve ever seen him do and you clench your thighs together as you hungrily press your lips against his. You can faintly taste yourself on his lips and his tongue and you find yourself moaning into the kiss, enjoying it.

“Isn’t this better than some par- _shit,_ ” Bucky groaned, his head tilting backwards, surprise written across his face as he feels your fingers making quick work of the button and zipper of his pants.

Tugging the offensive material down his legs you dip your hand into his boxers, letting out your own quiet groan as you wrap your hand around him. Your thumb brushes across the tip of him, smearing his pre-cum and it’s your turn to smirk triumphantly when you hear him groaning above you.

“You’re right. This is much better than a party,” you teased, beginning to move your hand up and down him.

Placing one hand on the door behind you for balance Bucky drops his head to your shoulder, his breathing picking up with every move of your hand. Even though you’ve barely touched him his hips are rocking back and forth against your hand seeking more from you.

“Fuck.”

Letting go of him you giggle at the pathetic whine that spills from his lips as you tug his boxers down, swallowing as you catch your first sight of his throbbing erection. Part of you wants nothing more than to tease him, to take your time with him, but you can’t deny that you miss the feeling of him in your hand. Reaching forward you take hold of him again, your hand slowly moving up and down his shaft as your free hand moves to cup his balls.

“Y/N,” he groaned. “You really are tryin’ to kill me tonight aren’t you?”

“Mm not my fault you’re old and you can’t keep up,” you teased, your hand moving slightly faster against him.

A growl spills from Bucky’s lips. His hand reluctantly grabs your wrist pulling you away from his length.

“What did you just say?” His voice is low and dark and you can feel yourself growing even wetter as he pulls his head away from your neck. His eyes so dark they’re almost black.

Pretending to think it over you tilt your head to the side. “Hmm old man? Was that it?”

His eyes never leave yours as he reaches down into his pants pocket to grab a condom. Ripping the wrapper off he rolls it down his length and as he watches you he takes in your messed up hair, the way your chest is rising and falling, the way your black dress rests above your knees. For a moment he thinks about ripping it off of you. It’d only be fair, after all he’s half naked, but the thought of keeping it on while he fucks you against the wall sounds so much better.

“I’ll show you old man.”

Everything seems to happen at once. Your back is slammed against the wall causing you to gasp in surprise. His hands are everywhere. Hiking your dress up, grabbing the back of your thighs as he lifts you up, your legs locking behind his waist, his metal hand grabbing your wrists and pinning them to the door as his flesh hand grabs hold of your waist, his fingers digging into your skin and before your brain even has time to catch up to everything he’s slamming his hips into you earning him a delicious moan.

He doesn’t give you time to adjust before he’s thrusting his hips against yours harshly and you’re left a panting mess. 

Bucky’s pace is rough and fast and you know you’re not going to last long. His lips search out yours and the kiss is sloppy and wet, but fuck if it doesn’t feel good.

When you had called him an old man you knew that you were going to get a rise out of him, but this? This you hadn’t been expecting. Not that you’re complaining.

His fingers dig into your hip and you know you’ll be a bruised mess in the morning, but once again, you’re not complaining.

Despite how good everything feels you need _more_ and you miss the feeling of being able to use your hands, to run your fingers up and down his neck, to grab his hair, to use his shoulders as leverage.

“Bucky... _please._ ” Your voice is whiny as you push your wrists up against his metal hand, but it’s useless.

“Please what?” His hips continue to slam into you, his teeth biting your lower lip causing you to whimper at the stinging pain. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy it.

“I... I need you to touch me.”

Bucky chuckles against your lips and it’s only now that you’re starting to regret calling him an old man.

“I am touching you, doll.”

A frustrated groan tumbles from you and Bucky catches it in his mouth as he presses another heated kiss against you.

“That... that’s not what I mean. _Please, Bucky._ ” It’s a struggle to get the words out and if you weren’t so close to another orgasm you’d feel embarrassed at how whiny and needy you sounded right now.

His pace slows down, your words sinking in and slowly, oh so slowly does his metal hand release your wrists. Your hands fly to his shoulders, your nails digging in. Tilting you head back against the door you breath out a thank you. It had only been a couple of minutes, but you had missed touching him.

“You shouldn’t have called me old man.”

You don’t think it’s possible, but his pace slows down even more and you let out a frustrated growl. His hips are barely rocking against yours and you need _more_. Opening your eyes you bite your lower lip before calling his name softly as you rake your fingers through his locks.

Bucky muttered a quiet fuck and you almost don’t hear him. You know you have him where you want him right now, he’s a sucker for having your fingers in his hair.

“I’m sorry I called you old man,” you murmured, your voice dripping with sweetness.

“And?”

“And... and I apologized, James! Now move. _Please, please, please,_ ” you begged, your words getting cut off as his pace quickens, his hips thrusting into you as his metal fingers brush against your clit. The coolness of the metal against your warm clit catches you off guard and though it feels good the contrast leaves you gasping.

He smirked, enjoying the way he’s able to get you to beg for him.

"Maybe you shouldn’t call people names, doll, ya ever think of that?”

“I apologized!” You yelled, your frustration growing every minute that he continues to tease you.

“Shh, don’t wanna get caught do you?” He asked, his voice teasing as he captures your lips in a sweet kiss before moving his lips down to your neck.

For a moment you forgot. Forgot that there was a party taking place just down the hall. Forgot that at any minute somebody could come looking for you two. Chewing on your lower lip as his lips work down your neck you struggle to keep your moans to a minimum, but it’s so hard when his lips are working over your sweet spot again, when his hips are picking up the pace again. Everything feels so good and you want to be mad at him, but you can’t. Not when you can feel his hot breath hitting your neck, not when you can feel his hips slamming against you hitting all the right spots, not when his metal fingers are rubbing against your clit.

“Don’t bite your lip. Wanna hear you, wanna hear how good I’m makin’ you feel, doll.” 

Whining you release your bottom lip giving him exactly what he wants as moans and gasps and whimpers of pleasure fall from your lips.

“Yeah, that’s it doll. Fuck you sound so pretty moaning my name,” he coaxed, his words making heat rise to your face and neck. 

His lips continue to work over your neck, his hips slamming into you hitting that _one spot_ that drives you crazy. You’re getting close, you can feel it, your walls clenching around him as his name tumbles from your lips in breathy moans and gasps, the thought of someone catching you far from your mind again as you give into the intense pleasure he’s providing you with.

“‘M gettin’ close. Come on, cum for me again, I know you can give me one more,” he demanded.

“B-Bucky... _oh_ ,” you cried out, your walls tightening around him as your second orgasm rips through your body. Giving a hard tug to his hair you gasp and whimper, struggling to compose yourself. It’s so much more intense than the first one and as Bucky continues to thrust into you you’re not sure how much more you can handle. You’re so sensitive now and just when you think you can’t handle anymore his hips falter, a string of fucks tumbling from his lips as he rides out his orgasm. Instead of pulling out immediately he stays inside of you and once he has his breathing under control he’s peppering your face with kisses and brushing back the sweaty hair from your face.

“You okay?” Bucky asked, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

You’re not sure you can string any kind of sentence together so you nod your head yes. Bucky pulls out of you and you unwrap your legs from around his waist as he gently sets you down. Running a hand through your sweaty hair you attempt to fix it before tugging your dress back down while Bucky removes the condom and pulls his clothes back on.

Faintly you can hear shouting and cheering in the distance. For a moment you’re confused before you remember. New Year’s Eve. Your eyes search for a clock and when you see it’s midnight you walk towards Bucky, a soft smile playing on your lips.

“Still upset I took you away from the party?”

“No. I’m glad you did. Are you still upset I called you old man?”

“No, but next time you do it I’m not letting you off so easy, Y/N.”

Laughing you wrap your arms around Bucky’s neck pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you,” you whispered.

His arms tighten around your waist. “I love you too. Happy New Year, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
